


Hard Boiled Eggs

by Stormsong



Series: And Children's Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Background Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Easter, Easter Eggs, Eldritch Bunker - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sabriel Spring Bingo, easter fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: It's Easter and the bunker residence have a surprise...or several in store for them.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: And Children's Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681681
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Hard Boiled Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Spring Bingo - Easter square
> 
> Beta'd by [SugarMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMoose/pseuds/SugarMoose)
> 
> Here is the promised Easter fic! Enjoy!

Sometimes Sam was sure that whatever powered Hogwarts powered the MoL bunker. That wasn’t to say that he thought Hogwarts was real. But if Oz was...and magic was certainly real…. That wasn’t to say that Sam believed the bunker was powered by _magic_.

Nothing of the sort.

More like that he was pretty sure the bunker was magic _al_.

Or something like that anyways.

Sam had no proof, and he most certainly wasn’t going to broach the topic with Dean. 

Oh Hell no! Dean would just say that all that book reading that Sam did was getting to his head. As if Dean never read a book that wasn’t related to a case in his life. Sam knew _exactly_ where Dean kept his stash of reading materials that had _nothing_ to do with hunting. And, no, Sam wasn’t talking about Dean’s porn stash. Ew. Sam, unfortunately, knew where that was, too. Gross, dude, find a better hiding spot than your sock drawer!

The bunker being magical or not was not usually an issue.

Clothes didn’t shrink and socks weren’t lost in the dryer. The books in the library were always in order; even when Sam _knew_ Dean put the books away haphazardly….if his older brother put the books away at all…. And the books were _always_ back on the shelves, but _only_ after the case was finished or they were deemed not irrelevant to the case.

The beer in the fridge seemed to be a never ending supply. Which made Dean’s beer runs useless. ...which Dean went on anyways. Sam never brought that topic up either. He figured that if Dean needed an excuse to get out of the bunker...or whatever...then that was between Dean and whatever Dean did on his “beer runs”. Though Sam did find it amusing that Dean felt it necessary to keep the lie up and bring back beer...even when he had been gone far longer than a beer run should take. Sam decided that that was none of his business a long time ago.

Sometimes odder things would happen.

Hallways going places that they didn’t normally lead to. Doors that were suddenly locked when they were never locked before. Objects showing up, or in reach, right when you needed them even though they certainly weren’t there before. The room where the magic ingredients were kept was always stocked; no matter what and how much they used.

Sam only thought that last one was weird since it was his job to keep the ingredients stocked. Sam still hasn’t had the courage to tell Dean that he has never had to make a supply run for any of the most basic and common spell ingredients.

Then one day towards late March the Winchesters came back from a hunt no more wary and bruised than any other.

Dean dropped his bag on the map table and collapsed into a chair.

“We’re getting too old for this.”

Sam raised a brow at this brother as he set his own bag on the table and took a seat next to Dean. That was new. The last several months, heck, for the last year, Dean had done everything in his power to convince people that he wasn’t anywhere close to old.

Before Sam could reply Gabe and Cas walked into the room carrying loaded trays of food. Enough for four people to eat. Which was one plate more than usual.

“Who’s old?” Gabe asked as he sat his load down near Sam. Cas set his next to Dean, nudging Dean’s bag just a bit. Which...really surprised Sam when Dean removed his bag from the table and put it down on the floor on the other side of his chair...and out of the way.

Sam turned back to Gabe to reply, “Dean.”

Which caused the man in question to sputter and deny.

“Nothing new there,” Gabe remarked as he set one plate in front of Sam and one in front of the seat next to Sam. Sam’s own bag was gone from the table. But Sam just couldn’t bring himself to worry about it.

Dean grumbled something about making fried archangel wings, but neither Sam or Gabe took it seriously. It was a near daily occurrence that had Dean threatening Gabe in one fashion or another. At first Sam tried to defend the archangel, but eventually came to see the childish behavior for what it was. Dean still had a hard time with Sam dating the archangel. Which really wasn’t fair since Dean was dating Cas. And Sam never gave his brother any shit over it.

“But Dean isn’t old,” Cas said as he transferred the plates from his tray to the table. “He’s only 41. That’s still really young.”

Sam grinned as Dean’s face turned red.

“You should’ve heard the witnesses. They were all teenagers and they kept calling him ‘old man’, and I think one called him ‘dad’, but it was all sarcasm.”

“Anyways!” Dean glared at Sam and Gabe. “Age isn’t even the point. The point is I think we should train some replacements and retire.”

A hush fell over the bunker. It was tangible and thick.

Then something creaked and groaned. It was an eerie sound. Completely unexplainable. The bunker simply _never_ made unnecessary sounds. Especially since all the occupants were gathered in one location.

Sam stared at his brother. “But you’ve always said that hunters never retire. That you would die doing this job.”

“Yeah...well...I changed my mind. Obviously,” Dean’s tone was defensive. "Maybe I want to settle down and adopt some kids. Give 'em the life we never had," Dean said, very much not looking at Cas. Sam could see the effort it was taking for Dean not to look at Cas. Dean's neck muscles were visibly straining.

Sam had nothing to say to that. Nothing he wanted to say out loud. Nothing that wouldn’t bring back old, dead, and buried dreams.

He looked down at his plate. Kielbasa, perogies, and mix of roasted broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots. It looked delicious. But Sam couldn’t bring himself to eat it. Beside his plate was a glass of red wine. Sam hadn’t seen it being placed there.

Gabe must have seen how Sam’s posture changed...or something...because the archangel leaned into Sam and placed his hand on Sam’s knee palm up. The palm was a quiet offer of comfort. Gabe leaning against Sam was a quiet reminder that he, Gabriel, was _here_ and _now_.

It was a reminder that Sam needed sometimes.

There was a clink of metal against porcelain and Dean said something or other that Sam didn’t pay attention to. Gabe made a joke, Cas murmured, and Dean snarked back at Gabe.

Sam ate and eventually added to the conversation.

Gabe’s hand never let go of Sam’s.

Life in the bunker went on and the topic of retirement was...somewhat forgotten about.

* * *

After the incident with April Fool’s Day Sam really should have noticed that something odd was going on. Or rather he should have known to expect something odd to happen on April the 12th...which happened to be Easter Sunday that year.

First there was the lavender egg in his underwear drawer. Then the neon green one in his sock drawer. A bright yellow egg in his shirt drawer. And...yes, that was a baby blue egg in his pants drawer.

What.

The.

Hell….

Sam was almost sure this wasn’t Gabe pulling a prank. It wasn’t his style.

But still? Easter eggs in his dresser drawers...it was...odd; to say the least.

It didn’t stop there.

Sam found a neon pink one in his left shoe and a pale pink one in the right shoe. By the time he found something to carry them all in, to take to the kitchen - where the eggs belonged - Sam had found eight more eggs. No two eggs were the same color. A few of them even had patterns on them. Though...some of the patterns and designs on the eggs were decidedly _not_ your typical Easter themes. One egg had little cars - that Sam was 100% certain were Impalas - and guns. While another had - yup, those were definitely devil traps...and what might have been small knives, but it was too hard for Sam to tell for sure.

Sam opened his bedroom door and stopped.

On the floor was a yellow Peep chick. Behind it was another. And another. And another.

In fact there was a line of yellow Peep chicks leading away from Sam’s bedroom towards the library.

Sam looked in the other direction to see two lines of Peeps leading towards the library from Dean’s room. One line was made of pink Peep chicks and the other was a line of blue Peep chicks.

When Sam got to the kitchen he found Gabe staring at a large pile of colorful eggs and purple Peep chicks. When he got close to the table he could make out that a few of the eggs had Enochian on them.

"What do they say?" Sam asked.

"Eh, nothing,” Gabe replied offhandedly. “Each egg, the ones with writing on them, all seem to have one character repeated all over it."

"Oh," Sam can't help but feel a little disappointed; though he wasn’t sure why he was. However, it proved his theory that it wasn't Gabe's doing. If it were there more than likely would have been words on the eggs instead. Probably sexual terms, innuendos that only made sense in Enochian....or something dirty like that.

Sam set his shoebox full of eggs and Peeps down next to Gabe’s pile.

“So...any ideas what we should do with all these eggs?” Sam asked as he sat down next to the archangel.

Gabe turned to Sam and deadpanned, “Eat them.”

After a heartbeat Gabe’s lips twitched and they both laughed.

“Well, yeah,” Sam said, a touch embarrassed, “but how?”

Gabe smirked. “Don’t worry your pretty head about it, I've got several ideas. And what I can’t come up with on my own you humans,” the archangel paused to wink at Sam, to let him know he was teasing. “Have this handy thing called the internet.” 

Gabe stood up, kissed Sam on the cheek, and headed to the counter with Sam’s shoe box of eggs, leaving his own haphazard pile on the table. “Come peel some of these for me while I get the rest of the ingredients ready,” the archangel called over his shoulder.

Sam scoffed as he stood. “As if you don’t already know everything that could be found on the internet.”

Gabe winked again as he pulled out a frying pan. “True, but, honestly, sometimes using the internet is faster than digging around thousands of years’ worth of memories.”

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched as he thought about that while he picked up a mint green egg to peel. 

“I suppose that makes sense,” he said as he realized he needed a dish, or something, to put the peeled eggs in. He moved around Gabe to get a bowl. As he went to go around Gabe again he spoke into the archangel's ear, softly, and teasingly. “I mean if you’re getting _that_ old and need the help to remember things.”

Sam quickly dodged out of the way as Gabe whipped around with a false outraged look on his face.

"I may be older than you can ever imagine, but I can still whoop your ass!"

Before Sam could come up with a quippy reply Dean and Cas entered the kitchen. Each of them was sporting a shirt full of eggs and marshmallow chicks. Interestingly enough Dean had the pink chicks while Sam saw that Cas had the blue ones in his pile.

Dean asked, “Who’s old, and who’s whooping who’s ass?” Dean grunted as he added his load to the table. Then said, “‘Cause I'm all for shorty getting his ass whooped."

Gabe snorted as he added bacon to the hot pan. "I'd like to see you try, _old man_!" The old man remark was definitely a reference back to Dean bringing up being old and thinking about retiring.

Sam turned away with a frown. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Dean being the one to bring up retirement. Or them retiring at all. Was’t that just a turn around on their usual dynamic….

Without paying much attention to which egg he picked up Sam grabbed one of the one with a design. No matter how Sam tried to crack it it just...wouldn’t. So he took drastic measures and hit it against the edge of the counter.

Which worked. Sorta.

Several jelly beans plinked down onto the kitchen floor. The sound, though quiet, managed to be loud enough to be heard over the bantering between Dean and Gabe. The silence that fell, then, was somehow even louder.

“Sam, you’re supposed to be _peeling_ eggs, not -” Gabe cuts himself off as he turns and sees what fell to the floor.

"Are those jelly beans?" Dean asked from his seat at the table.

There was a cracking sound before Cas said, "This one has Easter stickers. Or I think they are stickers." Everyone turned to look at Cas. He was peering closely at what he held. “They may be temporary tattoos.” Beside him was what remained of a bright orange egg, that might have had wavy lines on it; it was hard for Sam to tell from where he was standing.

“Okay…” Dean sounded as confused as they all felt, judging by the expressions on everyone's faces. “As if finding Easter eggs scattered around my room wasn’t weird enough. Now we have eggs that look like dyed hard boiled eggs and might not be?”

“By the look of confusion on my brother’s face I take it that this isn’t a prank of Gabriel’s doing,” Cas added.

“Nope,” Gabe agreed, shaking his head. “Not me.”

Sam spoke up with, “I didn’t think it was him either. It's not really his style. Like not at all.”

“True,” Dean agreed. “His style is straight up tabloid trash or sleazy.”

Gabe looked like he wanted to protest the statement.

Sam stopped the argument in its tracks with, “Your bacon is about to burn.” Which had the archangel huffing as he turned back towards the stove.

Dean brought the topic back to the Easter eggs when he said, “If it's not our very own trickster...then what the hell is going on?”

Sam shook his head. “I can do some research on who could have gotten past the wards.”

Before Sam finished his sentence Cas was already shaking his head. “The alarms would have gone off if they had come from the outside.”

“Correctomundo, baby brother,” Gabe put in. When Sam turned to look at the archangel he saw that he was taking the bacon out of the pan and laying it on a paper towel clad plate. When Gabe saw Sam watching, he said, “Aren’t you supposed to be peeling the eggs? At least some of those have got to have actual hard boiled eggs inside.”

Sam found himself blushing, just a bit. He had forgotten all about his part of making breakfast. He heard Dean snicker.

“If the culprate didn’t come from outside then how….?” Sam asked as he chose a lemon yellow egg to peel. This egg didn’t have any designs on the outside. It peeled easily, and had turned out to be a hard boiled egg.

“Strange things have been happening for a while,” Cas commented.

Dean snorted, “No Kidding! The whole April Fools day fiasco with the fake mayo, and the whoopee cushions fricking everywhere was a joke in itself!”

“No,” Cas clarified, “I don’t mean that. Or, well, not just that.”

“I think I know what Cas is talking about,” Sam said as he picked a mint green egg to peel; which was also design-less. “Socks never get lost in the dryer, unlike when we go to a public laundromat.”

“So?” Dean shrugged.

Sam glared at his brother. “I wasn’t done. How about how the books are always put back where they are supposed to be?”

“I thought that was you?”

Sam shook his head in denial. “Nope, not me.” He hesitated, then, finally admitted, “Also...the spell ingredients...I’m not the one stocking them.”

Dean’s brows furrowed. “That room is always full, always has what we need.”

“That’s my point, Dean.” This time Sam picked a pale red one with little black devil’s traps all over it. When it wouldn’t peel like the others he cracked it against the counter edge. Though this time he gave it more of a tap than anything, Sam didn’t want the contents - whatever it may be - to fall to the floor like the jelly beans had.

It turned out that caution was a good thing. Inside the egg was a small vial of clear liquid.

Which was near instantly snatched out of Sam’s hand.

Sam blinked at his empty hand a second before turning to see Gabe with it. The archangel had the stopper out...and was sniffing it.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

The question went unanswered, for the moment.

Gabe threw the vile of liquid back like it was a shot of vodka. Was it vodka?

“Yep,” Gabe said, almost as if answering Sam’s unasked question. Then, in the very next moment, that changed. “Just what I thought. It’s water.” The archangel smacked his lips as he picked up part of the eggshell to get a closer look. “But considering the design on the shell I’ll bet donuts to dollars that it was actually holy water.” 

“So…” Sam started, “the others might have corresponding items inside.”

Gabe shrugged. “It seems so, but the only way to find out will be to crack them all.”

“All of them?” Dean whined.

Cas spoke up with, “I don’t think we need to crack all the eggs to find objects inside.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I agree with, Cas,” Sam said. “I think it’s just the ones with designs on them that have something other than hard boiled egg inside.”

“Oh. well then, that’s not so bad,” Dean remarked.

Sam and Gabe made sounds of humor, which went entirely ignored by Dean as he started cracking patterned eggs.

“Meanwhile,” Gabe intoned, “breakfast is ready!” The archangel snapped and the eggs and marshmallow birds disappeared, plates of barridos replaced them, as well as carafes of coffee and juice. When he saw Dean’s frown he said, “Don’t worry, Dean-o, I only sent the solid colored eggs to the fridge, and the patterned ones I set aside on the counter. You can crack them to your heart’s content later.”

“I wasn’t worried about them,” Dean pouted, making a lie of the statement.

“Sure, Dean,” Sam teased as he sat down to eat. 

As they ate Gabe gave Cas pointers on tasting the food, but Sam’s mind wandered back to the Easter eggs, what happened on April first, and the general oddities of the bunker. He was sure they were pieces of the same puzzle. He just couldn’t figure out how they slotted together.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in May! 🤔


End file.
